West Girls
by Serene Cullen
Summary: If Jade thought that Tori Vega was her biggest competition then she has another thing coming. When a new girl comes to HA her eyes are locked on Beck Oliver. The biggest shock? The girl is Jade's kid sister! Enjoy Serene Cullen Squeals up!
1. Harmony

Harmony

Jade was in a worse mood than normal when Tori walked to the lunch table that day. She was scowling at everyone and even Beck's face looked tired and over it. "Congratulations Vega," Jade snarled at Tori "you're now second to last on my favorite list of people that come to Hollywood Arts."

"I moved up?" Tori asked excited trying to rejuvenate the table. "Who's below me?" she asked sitting down next to Andre.

"My stupid dumb kid sister," Jade hissed throwing her burrito back down at into the container it came in.

"Your sister comes here?" Tori asked.

"She just started today," Beck explained.

"Ya and Jade hates her sister," Cat said.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Maybe you can figure it out," Beck said pointing to a girl in a miniskirt and a pink frilly top.

"Oh I can understand the hate of pink but why all of her?"

"Because," Jade said pissed "my parents love her best just because she's all girly and whatnot."

"Tell her the major two things," Beck coaxed patting her back.

"Well first off they came in this morning and talked with the principle. Then next thing you know the locker next to Beck's is suddenly free. But not for long because now it belongs to her!"

"Why would they do that?" Tori asked.

"Because my parents don't think I'm good enough for Beck but they like him. Ever since I brought him home they've been trying to hook him up with her."

"Tell her the worst of it," Cat said.

Jade put her head in her hands. "Well everyone knows you have to do a live audition to get into Hollywood Arts. Well she totally flunked hers so my parents asked if they could bring in a writing sample for her. HA said that if it was good enough they'd consider letting her stay. So they took it in and now she's accepted. When I got home I looked in my binder of plays and one of them is missing."

"They stole your work and gave her the credit?" Tori asked outraged. Jade nodded "ok I hate your parents," Tori said.

"Join the club," Jade and Cat muttered.

"Why do you hate them?" Tori asked Cat.

"I've been Jade's friend since 2nd grade, I have all kinds of stories."

"I didn't know you two knew each other that long," Andre said.

"Ya Jade and I've gone through it all, I knew her when she was still playing to her parents. But now she's the Jade we all know and love," Cat said smiling.

"She's the spawn of the devil," Jade moaned in agitation.

"She can't be," Beck said kissing Jade's cheek. "Unless your mom cheated on your dad to have her because you are _not_ the spawn of the devil."

She smiled at him "I don't think so," she said. "My dad wouldn't take her back if she did, only saps do that."

"What if it was just because he loved her?" Beck asked.

"He's still a sap for taking her back. If anyone ever cheats on me I'll never take them back," Jade said staring pointedly at Beck.

"Dually noted," he said kissing her again.

"Hello," an overly peppy voice said. Jade groaned in annoyance and made no attempt at sounding polite. "Mind if I sit with you big sis?"

"Yes I mind," Jade said.

"Hi, I'm Tori who are you?"

"I'm Harmony Jade's kid sister." As she spoke Harmony tried to sneak her leg in between Beck and Jade. Beck instantly saw what she was trying to do and snaked his arms around Jade's waist pulling her super close. Her head rested on his chest and she enjoyed that moment for the three seconds it lasted. "Can't I sit next to my sister?"

"Sure she has two sides," Beck said.

Harmony huffed and sat next to Jade on her other side. Jade leaned away from her and onto Beck.

"It'll be ok," Beck whispered and kissed her head.

"I hope so," Jade said back.


	2. Seduction

Seduction

Harmony snuck up behind Beck and jumped happily onto his back giggling. Beck nearly fell forward into his open locker and gave an irritated sound of annoyance. "Hi," she said giggly.

"Hey there," Beck said obviously uncomfortable. "Do you mind getting off?"

"But I'm nice and comfy," she complained.

"Yes but this is a little inappropriate," Beck said.

"It's not that big of a deal," she said. "It's not like we're making out."

"Yes but it's still not something your sister would like."

"My sister's too uptight for her own good."

"Well perhaps but either way I love and respect her and she doesn't like me playing around with other girls."

"Oh but I'm just her sister. I need some help finding my classes."

"Well how about you get off and give me your schedule and I'll see what we can do."

"Ok," Harmony said hopping off of his back. She handed him her schedule.

He looked over it. "Wow," he said concerned scanning it two more times. "You have all the same classes as me," his voice trailed off.

"Ya I think mom and dad had something to do with that," her voice trailed off a little guilty.

"How?" he asked. "You're like a year or two younger than we are."

"Ya well mom and dad are kind of famous, or rather dad is."

"Right," Beck said. He ran his hand through his hair.

"That's kinda really hot," she said flirtatiously.

"Oh," he said looking at her weird. He looked around that hall and suddenly realized it was empty. "Hey we'll be late if we don't hurry," he said.

"Ok," she said in that overly happy voice he could see Jade getting annoyed of. She took her schedule from him and let her fingers linger on his. He was the one who shook her hand away.

He led her quickly to the classroom and he went to sit by Jade since he shared his first period with her. "What is she doing with you?" Jade asked nodding towards Harmony.

"She has all the same classes as I do," he whispered alarmed.

"What?" she screeched.

"Ya she said you're parents had something to do with it."

Jade growled and ran her fingers annoyed threw her hair. "Calm down," he said. "You know I only have eyes for you baby," he kissed her cheek and she half smiled.

"You'd better," she muttered.

He took her hand in his as class started.

After class Jade made sure to keep a firm grip on Beck's hand. Harmony came up next to them "hey big sister, Beck. Do we have a break now or a class?"

"You have class on the fourth floor second door on you're left. Beck is walking me to my class and will be there later," Jade explained. They went to Jade's locker as she took out her book for her next class.

"Well I'll just walk with you guys," Harmony said. "Then after we drop you off big sister he can walk me to our class."

Jade slammed her locker maybe just a little too hard. "Perhaps you didn't notice Harmony but when we're at home I avoid you. That is because I don't like you. Just because you are now at my school, by stealing my play I might add, does not mean I like you any better."

Harmony looked small and sad with some tears even biting at her eyes. Beck sighed and had to defend the girl "Jade be nice," he cooed.

Jade looked at him with murderous intent and stormed off without saying goodbye.

"I didn't mean to cause a fight," Harmony said softly.

Beck sighed and once again pulled his hand through his hair. "It's alright she's just temperamental. As time goes on she'll get more used to the idea of you being here."

"Ya ok," Harmony said. As the two walked their hands brushed because they were so close. Beck tried to move away a few times but Harmony followed in steps that seemed natural or even a trip. Once Beck was against the wall there wasn't much he could do. Harmony and Beck walked into class together. Beck sat down next to a boy with dreads in his hair.

There was an open seat next to Beck and it was also the only open seat. Harmony took it without hesitation and smiled at the two boys.

"Hello I'm Harmony," she said extending her hand to the other boy.

"Andre," he said shaking hers smiling.

"This is Jade's sister," Beck announced.

"Never would have guessed that," he said smiling.

"Ya well somehow we're two very different people," while Harmony withdrew her hand she slid it along Beck's leg. She smiled to herself as he jumped a little in his seat and looked at her shocked. Andre however didn't seem to notice. Class begun and again she sat through the class quietly.

The next class was salsa dancing. Because she was new the instructor allowed Harmony to pick her own partner. Unsurprisingly but still to Jade's outrage her choice was Beck. Beck tried to talk to the instructor and explain to her that Jade and he were practicing for the midterm. She however did not seem to care as she still sent him to Harmony.

She pressed up against him the whole time. Beck felt extremely uncomfortable. However a small part of his mind admired how her body fit with his. Her breasts were smaller than Jade's but it felt nice to not constantly be pushing them against his chest. His hand felt nice against her small waist and was easily able to cup it.

As the bell rung Harmony leaned up into his ear and whispered "meet me in the hallway closet after you go to your locker."


	3. Mistakes

Mistakes

_Oh no, oh no no no no_ Beck thought. He mentally beat himself up as he sat on the floor in the janitor's closet. _What was I thinking_ he screamed as he clutched his head. _Jade'll never forgive me! What was that "if anyone ever cheats on me I'll never take them back." Damn._ He had to tell her he decided. She deserved to know.

"Jade," he said stepping out of the closet and seeing her disappear behind the hall. She doubled back and fast walked towards him.

"Where have you been?" she questioned annoyed.

"Babe I have to tell you something," he said taking her hands in his.

"Beck what's wrong?" she asked her eyes melting to the eyes only he saw. He'd miss that, he decided. He shook his head actually crying from fear. "Beck," she said in her worried concerned voice. She cupped his face and tried desperately to wipe his tears.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered.

"That's not true," she said. "It's me who doesn't deserve you, everyone always says that."

He shook his head "I kissed her," he whispered terrified.

Her hands froze instantly "w-what?"

"I kissed your sister, two minutes ago. In that closet," he said jerking his head back at it.

She stared at him and slowly began to shake her head back and forth. Tears welled up in her eyes. Tears! Jade never cried. How dare he, how dare he make this angel cry. This tough beautiful angel. He was a demon, a demon straight from hell.

He tried to wipe her tears but she shoved him away causing herself to fall to the floor from the force of it. She scrambled to her feet and shook her head crying. "We-we're done! I, I can't be with you!"

"Jade please listen!" Beck called desperately.

She shook her head, her mascara sticking to her face in horrible lines. She turned around the corner and went to the lunch area. She walked out like her face wasn't traced in tears and make up. Her eyes locked onto her target. She tapped Harmony on the shoulder and when she turned around she punched her straight in the face.

"Woah!" Tori said getting up and moving to Harmony's side.

"How dare you!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. Her thoughts of privacy long were gone. "How dare you take him! He was mine! He was all I had!" Jade was breaking down into sobs now. Everyone stared in awe, even her friends were too dumb struck by the tears to help. Only one person wasn't.

Beck pulled Jade backwards into his arms. "I'm here," he whispered. She sobbed but turned into his embrace. "I'm sorry," he cooed. "It was the worst mistake-" her finger cut him off.

"Not now," she said sounding tiered. "Please not now," Beck nodded and held her in the middle of the quad with the whole school staring.


	4. Survey Important

Survey

So my wonderful readers and amazing reviewers I have a question. I was thinking about turning this story into an M rating. However I don't want to lose any of my wonderful readers over it. Please give me your feedback it is very important to me.

~Serene Cullen


	5. Saps

AN: Taking the advice of Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade I'm keeping this rated K+ though I may change it to T. I also appreciate all of my readers so I want EmiGrimm to be able to read still too. I will however do a standalone oneshot of their night together that is in here. I will post it along with this so if you're reading this it's up! Yay! It's called "Sucker For You" please check it out & review please! ~Serene Cullen

Saps

Jade West had never worried about Beck cheating on her. She had been protective yes, but only as a precaution. She'd never thought she'd have to deal with deciding if she should take him back or not. Jade was lying in her bed with her face buried into her pillow. She'd been lying like that since she'd gotten home from school. She ignored her parents when she had got in and locked her door. She ignored her parents when they had banged on it demanding she open it so they could punish her properly for hitting her sister.

Jade fell asleep thinking of Beck and she woke up after a dream of Beck. For the moment that you lie awake in your bed somewhere between awake and asleep Jade thought she dreamt that he cheated. But then awareness set in and she realized the truth. He had cheated. Then Jade realized something that frightened her to her very core. She didn't care.

Jade grabbed a backpack and stuffed an outfit into it for the day. She snuck out of her front door and got into her beautiful black convertible. She peeled out of the driveway and sped to Beck's. She almost got pulled over but slammed on her breaks just in time. She drove more carefully after that.

Jade parked her car in the driveway next to Beck's trailer. She stormed up his steps and knocked roughly on the door. She didn't wait long before banging on it again. He opened the door standing in only his boxers with a sleepy look on his face.

"Jade?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes never seen me before?" she asked coyly.

"No I have," he muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming in," she said shoving past him and throwing her bag down on the couch.

"Well now you're in my house," Beck said closing his trailer door.

"You don't have a house you live in a trailer," Jade corrected.

Beck gave a small snort laugh then looked at her all puppy eyed. "Why are you here Jade? Are you here to be my Jade again? The Jade I can hold in my arms for endless hours? The Jade that-"

"Jesus Beck!" Jade yelled. "Don't sound so bloody desperate," she said turning away from him and to his sink. She took out a cup and got some water from the tap.

"But Jade I, I have to have you I don't know how to live without you. Jade I love you and it was one dumb mistake. I'm sorry it'll never happen again."

Jade sighed "are you stupid or something?" Beck looked at her confused. "I'll take that as a yes," she said rolling her eyes. "Fine I'll spell it out for you the best way I know how." She walked over to him setting her cup down first. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He responded to her immediately, he clutched her waist and pulled her close.

"My Jade," he smiled.

"Yes, yes I suppose I am," she said nuzzling his nose. "Come shower with me," she whispered in his ear.

She felt him tense a bit in her arms but he nodded.

She pulled him into the bathroom and that's where Jade West lost her virginity to the love of her life.

Before getting out Beck checked the gauze on his neck from the nasty bite Jade had given him. The gauze didn't need to be replaced just yet. The two stepped out with only fifteen minutes to get dressed and make it to school on time. Needless to say they were late. They walked into Sikowitz's class holding hands.

"Beck, Jade!" he yelled "why are you late?"

"Because I'm a sap," Jade said nonchalantly.

"No you aren't," Beck said following her loyally to a seat.

"What are you talking about?" Sikowitz asked.

"He cheated and I told him that only saps take cheaters back. I'm a sap," she said taking his hand again.

Someone awed in the back and Jade sent a fiery glare in their direction.

"Calm love," Beck whispered kissing her cheek. "And by the way I don't think you're a sap I just think I'm lucky."

"You remember that next time someone wants you to meet them in a hallway closet," she chastised.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"JADELYN WEST" a voice shrieked.

"Oh no," Jade gulped.


	6. Parents

Parents

Jade spun and hoped that her face looked cold like ice. "What?" she snarled out at her mother.

"What do you mean what?" her mom asked grabbing the arm of her now standing daughter. "You came home last night locked yourself in your room then refused to open it to accept the consequences of hitting your sister. Then this morning you and your car are gone. What the _hell_ to _you_ mean what?"

"Let go of me," she said roughly pulling away from her mother. Beck was still seated where he had been next to Jade. He was worried of course but he didn't know how to handle this, he didn't know what would hurt or what would help.

"Hello Sikowitz sorry I'm-" that was Harmony's voice. Jade and her mother both turned to see her. Their mother smiled and Jade shot her a glare of understanding. Harmony had told her everything.

Harmony ran from the room and Jade was going to go after her. Beck stood squeezed her hand and whispered "I got it babe," she sent him a microscopic smile. Then she turned back to her mother. Beck ran out of the room to follow Harmony. She had hidden herself in a janitor's closet. Beck froze for a moment as he realized which closet this was. This was the one that the two of them had cheated in.

_His lips pressed to hers her body rubbing up against him. She'd found his weak spot, grinding. Even the smallest amount of friction lead to, well, him being _happier_. Harmony had used that to her undeniable advantage. He had become like putty in her hands. She had kissed him and down his neck. She had gotten his shirt off too, but she messed up. She went for his pants which meant the friction stopped which meant Beck got control back. He screamed at her to leave, and she did._

Beck swallowed his fears and pushed ahead. He went in the closet again, not for him this time but for his Jade. "What the hell?" he asked.

Harmony was sitting in a corner but didn't look worried or anything, just expectant. "I had to, she hit me, and she had to be punished. It's not my fault she ran away this morning. It's not my fault I knew she'd come to school. It's just what happened." Harmony circled the small space and Beck did too making sure to keep away from her. However, when she reached the spot by the door she stopped. She locked it and a curse escaped from Beck's lips.

"Jadelyn you are coming home this instant and you will be punished properly!" her mother yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Jade said.

Sikowitz had now stepped between mother and daughter to keep any more physical damage from happening. "You will come home with me because I am your mother," she spat.

"I will go nowhere with you because I have free will."

"Your father will hear about this Jadelyn and just wait until he finds out," her mother screeched.

"Oh you mean in between the times he's past out drunk and when he's cheating on you?" That did it Jade's mother slapped her across the face. Hard.

Everyone in the room was silent after that "look at you," her mother spit out. "You're disgusting. Everything about you makes me want to kill you. Your stupid fake hair. Your ugly black clothes. The only good thing about you is your boyfriend and I imagine that's Harmony's about now. Look at you!" she screeched as she pulled Jade's shirt. The sleeve ripped and up to her elbow you could see scars from cuts she'd made. Jade tried to fend her off but even Jade couldn't find it in her to hit her own mom, even if she'd hit her. Sikowitz was now on the phone with someone and Jade thought that that was pretty crappy timing. Her mom lashed out again this time grabbing the bottom of her shirt. She pulled hard but she wasn't trying to rip fabric again. This time she wanted Jade closer. Jade however did rip the fabric; she'd sacrifice a gothic shirt over herself any day. The fabric ripped sideways up her shirt. The bottom of her right cup was revealed but nothing more. There was a gasp and Jade cursed, she'd forgotten about the burns.

Harmony had pinned Beck to a wall and immediately went for his hips. For a fraction of a second Beck almost lost his nerve. But in the end Jade flashed in his mind, her tears after the first time. _There won't be a second time_ he assured himself. He punched Harmony, not hard, but she acted like it was. He had struck her on the chest so that she'd move but not be hurt.

"Stop this Harmony," Beck's voice was firm as he spoke.

"No!" she screeched going towards him again.

"I don't love you Harmony I love Jade."

"My sister doesn't deserve you but I do Beck. I'll be everything you need, I'll cook, I'll clean, I'll be nice! My sister's never nice to you."

"You sister is always nice to me, maybe not in public but that honestly doesn't matter to me."

"I'll be perfect Beck perfect for you."

"Only one girl is perfect for me and her last name is West but her first name is Jadelyn. And even though I know she hates her first name she still lets me call her it. I love her and I know she loves me too. Now Harmony stop this," he said.

Harmony fell to her knees "how can you, how can anyone like _Jade_ more than me. I'm the good girl I do everything I'm told I listen and I'm nice and respectful. But you still like her more. Why?"

"Because she doesn't try to be perfect," Beck said. "She realized that she's perfect for me and that's enough for her, for us."

Harmony collapsed into sobs. Beck left the door open and as he walked back to Sikowitz's class he could swear he saw Robbie go in.

Jade instinctively covered her stomach from view. She closed her eyes and chanted 'it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter' just like Beck had told her all those years ago. Then the oddest thing happened it felt like her ears were hearing the words "it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter," she felt arms cover her own. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down. She knew those arms, they were her arms, or rather they belonged to her but they were attached to the body of Beck Oliver. "It doesn't matter," he whispered again into her hair.

"Oh but it does," her mother's voice rasped. "It matters so much because they make Jadelyn look on the outside like what she is on the inside, ugly.

"No Jade," whispered Beck's angelic voice again. "You aren't ugly anywhere," she leaned back on him. Only what Beck thinks matters she told herself, and that one she believed.

"Casey West?" a man in a suit asked coming in. Jade's mother turned around. "You are under arrest for the abuse of your daughter Jadelyn West. You have the right to remain silent…"

He kept drowning on but Jade didn't pay attention to the rest of it. What was happening? He mother was being arrested? The beatings would stop? She'd be free? Oh but she knew that wasn't true. She'd never be free of her mother, she'd already done catastrophic damage. The damage would stay with Jade even if her mother didn't.

"Ma'am," the man said for what Jade thought must be the second or third time. "Do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

"Oh um-"

"She can stay with me," Beck answered for her.

Jade looked up at Beck "I can?"

"What is you're relation to Miss Jadelyn West sir?"

"I'm her boyfriend of two years, and of course you can silly," he said kissing the top of her head.

The man agreed and then left with her mother. Jade couldn't believe it the bad was over. Could it really be over?

"You'll have to meet my parents," Beck whispered in her ear. It's never over she said to herself as she smiled.

"Ok," she agreed as he draped his flannel button up shirt around her. She buttoned it up and wore it for the rest of the day.

NOT The End

AN: So this was a little dark and we got to see some of Jade's problems. Next time we'll see more with Beck. Please tell me what you think! ~Serene Cullen

Special Thanks:

First off to all of my amazing readers

Second to all of the anonymous reviewers for taking the time to make a sign name and leave a review

Third all the people who gave me wonderful reviews (ohsnapitzJess, Alexandra Shinai, Remus'sGirl-Jaggie-Bade, Larkika, princesshttyd, peaceluvvictorious, LadyBug442, and imafanpire)

Fourth thank you Remus'sGirl-Jaggie-Bade, Larkika, peaceluvvictorious, FallenDarkAngel2, patientlywaiting4u, and kit-kat135 for giving me feedback on my survey on whether to change the rating or not (I hope all of you enjoyed 'sucker for you')

And last but not least thank you EmiGrimm for speaking up for the audience who didn't want to see my rating change.

I appreciate all of the feedback guys thanks so much ~Serene Cullen

Remember NOT the end


	7. Introductions

Introductions

"Miss Jadelyn I do need you to clearify one thing for me as well," Jade nodded. "Who are the burn marks from?"

"My mother," Jade said.

"Do you have any other scars or marks from her beatings?"

Jade lifted her hair and there was a thin slice on the back of her neck, "fishing wire," Jade said before he could ask.

"One more thing Miss West am I correct in saying you have a younger sister?" the man asked.

"Yes," Jade said "why?"

"She too will have to be placed in another home until further notice."

"Well perhaps you can find her a home because-" Beck started.

"Can't she stay with us?" Jade asked him.

Beck looked at her mouth open "Jade you really want her with us? The girl who led me away from you, who tried to tear us apart, who tried again two minutes ago. The girl who's basically a mini version of your mom, minus the abuse," he added quickly.

"She's my sister," Jade said. "If you don't want to I understand but then we'll both go with him and-"

"No," Beck said "regardless of my feelings for her I'm not letting you anywhere near the foster care system."

Jade smiled at Beck and kissed him. "Thank you baby," he nodded looking exasperated.

"How did you avoid introducing me this long?" Jade asked Beck as they knocked on his parents door.

"I was trying to spare you," Beck said.

"But why?" Jade asked. Beck seemed like he'd be a family guy. Guess not.

"Because my parents and I don't get along well," Beck said. "We always argue and there is _never_ an exception."

"Oh," Jade said, "sorry to bring it up then."

"It's ok," Beck said running his hand through his hair. "It's unavoidable," then his parents opened the door.

"Hello," Jade said doing her best at smiling.

"Hello," Mrs. Oliver greeted holding her arms out. Beck tried not to outwardly groan, his mom wanted a hug. Jade's eyes went wide and very reluctantly she hugged her. His mom didn't seem to mind too much. "You two look lovely," she said smiling. "Don't we have one more person joining us?"

"Sorry," Harmony said running up in her heels and skimpy dress. Her dress was a bright pink one while Jade's was a dark purple that hugged her curves. Jade wore combat boots that matched well while Harmony wore too high heels.

"Oh hello!" Beck's mother gushed "you must be Beck's girlfriend we've heard so much about you!" She snatched Harmony up into her arms and Beck grabbed Jade's hand protectively.

"Mom this is my girlfriend," Beck announced not hiding a single shred of his annoyance.

"Oh, well she's lovely Beck," she tried to smile. Jade's heart fell though; of course she too would prefer Harmony over her. "And what are your names young ladies?"

"I'm Jade," Jade muttered at her feet.

"Harmony," Harmony smiled up brightly at Mrs. Oliver. She scooted closer to Beck and Jade gave an exasperated sigh.

"I don't feel well," she announced releasing Beck's hand and retreating from the front porch step. Tears were in her eyes and she didn't want to do this anymore.

"Jade," Beck said running to her. Her head hung low and it was cast in shadows. Beck lifted her chin and hunched over a bit to be equal to her. "Baby I'm happy with you, remember we agreed that would always be enough," his fingers ghosted over her wrist.

She tried to smile she really did, but it was _so_ hard. "Your mom hates me," she whispered.

"Just because she naively prefers Harmony doesn't mean she hates you."

"But I don't want to be second best anymore, I, I want to be good enough for you. I want to deserve you."

"Oh baby you do," Beck said cupping her face and forcing her to look at him. "You're everything I ever wanted and like ten times that and you're absolutely perfect. I love you Jade, I don't want anyone else."

"But you kissed her too," Jade sobbed.

Beck's face twisted in agony and guilt "I know," he whispered. "I'm so sorry for that, but it's you Jade I only want you."

She looked up at him her eyes willing themselves to see the truth in his words. They didn't have to try hard it was written all over his face. Love. Adoration. Caring. Thankfulness. She was dumb to have doubted him. There was a reason she had allowed him dominance over her and this was it. He loved her. All of her.

"Ok," she muttered "I'll go to the dinner."

"Good," he said kissing her lightly. "Mom her stomach hurts I'm gonna grab her some pain meds real quick," he yelled to his mom.

"Ok honey we'll be inside," they walked out of the bitter cold night and into the main house with Harmony.

Beck led Jade into their home and gave her nothing. "You were lying weren't you?" he asked.

"Of course dumb dumb," Jade mocked him "I feel fine."

"Good I'm glad to hear it," then the two walked back inside and went with Beck's parents to the restaurant.


	8. Dinner Time

Dinner Time

Jade sat next to Beck at the dinner table. He kept rubbing his hand over her lace covered leg comfortingly. While his parents talked animatedly to Harmony who was more than willing to accept the title of "Beck's Girlfriend" Beck whispered to Jade.

"I just think that if I'm going to pay them to serve me they could at least look more presentable," Jade whispered to him.

"It's just other guys would say they pay to have them look like that though babe," Beck said to her.

Jade's face twisted in unhappiness "that's stupid," she said.

He smirked at her "I know it is."

Their waitress came up with all the food. "I have teriyaki beef with noodles and one with white rice," Jade claimed the one with rice while Harmony took the noodled one. "Mandarin beef with fried rice," that was Beck mom's. "Orange chicken with fried rice," that was his dad's. "and Orange chicken with noodles," then Beck raised his hand. She walked over "enjoy your meal," she said as she bent down too far and too close to Beck.

"Why don't you try buttoning your shirt up all the way," Jade snapped at the girl. "I ordered teriyaki beef not human breast meat."

The girl blushed and straightened up and scurried away.

"Can't you be polite?" Harmony snapped.

"Oh trust me I was," Jade snapped back at her sister.

"You're always so rude we should have left you at home!"

"What you should have done is worn an actual dress you're not leaving much for the imagination sis."

Harmony gasped and covered her chest. Beck chuckled beside Jade and rubbed her arm lovingly. "You're perfect," he told her and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Ah, ah," she chastised and puckered her lips. He smirked more pronouncedly and kissed her lips.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELLO Dinners!" an annoying man at the mike said in an annoying voice. "We're going to have a karaoke night and anyone in the whole place can come up and do a song. So lets get this party started crazy kids."

"Come do a song with me," Jade pulled at Beck's arm.

"Ok fine," Beck said and helped her up.

"We're going to do a song," Jade told the overly hyper man."

"Hello you two young lovebirds what song do you want to do?"

"We're going to do Wouldn't Change a Thing," Jade told him.

"We are?" Beck whispered to her.

"Yes we are," she snapped back at him.

"Why don't you let Beck choose?" Harmony called from the crowd.

"I wouldn't change a thing about it," he said and Jade cracked a smile.

Jade took a microphone and handed it to Beck and waited for the announcer to finish using his.

"Put your hands together for these two young lovers. Who's ready to-"

Then Jade took the microphone from her "ya we're ready now," she said. The music started and soon after so did they.

_[Jade (Beck):]_  
It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like all he wants is to chill out  
(She's serious)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(She's always in a rush and interrupted)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Like she doesn't even care)

_[Jade + Beck:]_  
You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
You're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

_[Beck:]_  
She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feeling's never change

_[Jade (Beck:)]_  
Why does he try to read my mind?  
(I try to read her mind)  
It's not good to psychoanalyze  
(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)

_[Jade + Beck:]_  
You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

_[B:]_ When I'm yes, she's no  
_[J:]_ When I hold on, he just lets go  
_[B + J:]_ We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing 


	9. The List

The List

After dinner Beck and Jade sat in the back of the family's car. Harmony was next to them, well Beck, but Jade couldn't be bothered…too much. Beck's arm was firmly around her and she was happy, she was complete. She snuggled up closer to him and kissed his neck. He smiled and bent his head over kissing her cheek.

When they got home Beck helped Jade out of the car and Harmony jumped on his back. Jade instantly grabbed her hair and she screeched and got off of Beck. Jade released her hair and thought for a moment and then did something very unJade like. She jumped on Beck's back then and wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck. He cupped her legs in his hands and carried her out to his trailer.

"Beck Oliver!" his mother's voice rang out.

"What mom?" Beck asked turning with Jade still smiling on his back.

"You are not staying in that trailer with those two girls," his mother said in a this-is-final tone.

"Mom Jade's been over before and you know nothing's happened."

"Well I think her sister Harmony deserves a little privacy. Besides it'll be good for you to stay in the house for once." Beck grumbled unhappily but nodded.

He took Jade into his trailer and made his bed all poofy for her. She laid in it and smiled up at him. "I love you my angel," she whispered so no one else in the world would hear.

"And I you my wonderful gothic angel," he kissed her sweetly.

"I'm coming in," Harmony announced.

Jade grunted in aggravation. Harmony plopped down on the couch and pulled a blanket up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jade," Beck said and kissed her cheek.

Beck walked out and into his house and Jade walked over to the door and locked it behind him.

"Hey Jade," Harmony said mischievously from the couch.

"What?"

"Do you think Beck keeps a diary or something?" she asked.

"Oh well ya I know he does, he's told me about it a few times."

"Why don't we find it and read it?" she asked with a smirk that made Jade just a bit proud.

She thought for a moment and then smirked "ok," she said happily.

Harmony pulled up a black spiral book. She smirked triumphantly and Jade sat down on the bed.

"Ok here it goes," Harmony said snuggling into the couch comfily. "Well last week he wrote about how sexy you looked in your black sun dress, ew don't wanna read anymore."

"Hey," Jade said "I wanna hear what he thinks about me!"

"Too bad," Harmony said. "Oh look here's a list. Things I hate about Jade," there was an awkward pause. "So um moving on."

"No read it!" Jade screeched.

"Jade they can't be nice," Harmony said lightly.

"I want to hear what he thinks about me!"

"Alright," Harmony said taking a deep breathe. "I hate how she's too bossy, and way too jealous all the time. I hate it when she nags at me and worse when she complains. I hate how she wears nothing but black and can't ever wear flats. I hate how she thinks she needs colored hair and I hate her fishnet stockings. I couldn't believe she yelled at me in front of all our friends I hate it when she gets like that and drives me crazy. I hate all of her horror shows and our stupid late night flicks. I hate how she always gives me hickeys and I have to wear collared shirts. I hate all of her drama and her stupid cut up wrists. I just can't put up with her I'm-"

"Stop!" Jade screamed from the bed. She flung her face into the pillows and cried herself to sleep.


	10. A Different Kind of List

Different Kind of List

Beck walked out of his parent's house after having the worst sleep in his life. He hated all of the fighting that went on between his parents. He walked out to the trailer and knocked before going in. Harmony opened up for him "jerk," she said moving aside.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"I'll leave you two alone," Harmony said walking outside.

"Jade?" Beck called out.

"What," her voice came from the shower.

"Why did you're sister greet me with a jerk?"

"Well maybe because I'm just too gothy and controlling."

"Jade what's wrong?" Beck asked.

"Are you sure you want my opinion it might be too pushy for you."

Beck opened the door to the shower and Jade was just sitting on the floor. The water was hitting her naked body as she clutched her knees to herself.

"Baby what is wrong?" Beck asked kneeling down.

"I'm naked," she announced.

"I know," he said "but it's not like I haven't seen you like that before," he said smirking.

"Ya I was kinda surprised nothing about my naked body was on that list!"

"List?" he asked confused.

"That list in your dumb diary that's what."

"You read that?"

"Ya…it was Harmony's idea but I wish I hadn't."

"What list are you talking about?"

"The one entitled what I hate about Jade."

"Baby that, that was an assignment," he said eyes sad.

"So everyone in the whole class has a whole list of things they hate about me?"

"No, let me tell you the assignment. First he asked us to each name our favorite person, naturally I said you. He wrote them all down so that we couldn't change them later. Then he told us to write a list of what we hate about that person. He told us after it was so that we wouldn't put anyone on a pedestal. He said it was unhealthy to be infatuated. And if it helps at all I didn't use anything I thought about you, I used what everyone else says."

Jade didn't say anything for a long time. "Hold on," Beck said and got up. He retrieved his little notebook from where the girls had left it. He finally returned to the bathroom and closed the door. He slid to the floor and sat down writing in his book.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked inclining her head towards him.

"Nothing," he said smiling at her "but I can see your boobs."

She gasped and covered them blushing. "Jerk," she mumbled.

"Ok, I think it's done, well at least for now," he said.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"A new list," he told her "one I actually thought about." She looked at him intrigued. "Her kickass attitude makes me smile. Her pale skin reminds me of a beautiful piece of silk. When I run my fingers through her hair and her face lights up like Christmas I can't help all the things I feel. She's got me running around in circles just to chase her around. I love the hard to get games she plays. I love her lacy black tops. When she sings I think an angel's possessed her but I know the truth is that she is one."

Jade smiled naked in the shower. She kissed him and he tossed aside the book. He took her into his arms and didn't complain about his now soaked clothes.


	11. Event Planning

Event Planning

"Ok so what if I told you I signed us up for volleyball?" Jade suddenly asked Beck while sitting on his lap at the lunch table.

"I'd tell you I'm not a sports guy," he said looking up at her a little worried.

Without missing a beat Jade asked him "well what about if we were signed up for Water Polo."

"Well," Beck stuttered "I'd tell you I don't want vicious girls to claw at my back. Did you know they manicure they're nails especially to hurt you while playing?"

"I did not know that," Jade said "how about horseback riding?"

"I'm scared of those huge animals and I'd ask you why we're suddenly health nuts."

"We're aren't we just have zero exercise right now. How about if I signed us up for a decorating class?"

"I hate decorating it's a pain in the ass," Beck whined.

"Cooking class?"

"It's a little better," Beck admitted.

"Teaching little kids acting?"

"That I can live with," Beck conceded.

"Ok now what if I told you you had to either pick volleyball, water polo, and cooking class, or teaching little kids, horseback riding, and decorating class."

"I don't like those options," Beck said kissing her forehead. "Why are those the only two options?"

"Because otherwise the times conflict and we need something to keep us busy for a little bit."

"Why?" Beck asked.

"Because I'm getting bored and flabby," Jade complained into his arms.

"Well why do they have to be paired up like that?" Beck asked. "Why don't you just give me the two options in the time slots?"

Jade made an upset noise "oh fine. Ok volleyball or acting class?"

"Acting class obviously," Beck said without pausing.

"Ok water polo or horseback riding?"

Beck made a face and thought for a moment "horseback riding."

"Then the last one was obvious, cooking classes or decorating?"

"Cooking I hate decorating."

"Fine," Jade agreed. "We'll do it your way."

"What about me?" Harmony asked.

"What about you?" Jade sneered.

"Can I come too?"

"No, this is Beck and Jade time for Beck and Jade."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Not hang out with us," Jade said giving her a snarl.

"Well what do I do then?" Harmony asked.

"Maybe make up more fake lists about what Beck hates about me?"

"I didn't make those up…well."

"What are you two talking about?" Beck asked.

"I think she added some things to your list baby because I was looking over it again after you made me the nice one and half of the things she said weren't written."

Beck looked at Harmony clearly upset. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. "Why would you do that?"

Harmony looked around at their accusing eyes and also those of Tori and Andre. "Well I, I had to! It's just not fair! Beck deserves better than her, he deserves someone like me."

Beck stared at her "for the hundred millionth time Harmony I love Jade. I'm not looking for a new relationship."

Jade got up and picked up Beck's hand. "We're leaving now," she said and drug him off.


	12. Teaching and Teacher

Teaching and Teacher

"My beautiful black hearted rose bud," Beck said walking into the trailer.

"I'm up already," Harmony called from the bathroom.

"Not talking to you, you don't even like black," Beck said walking by his bathroom, where she was. He walked over to Jade where she lied curled up in his bed. She had the covers pulled over her head and was grumbling at him. "Time to wake up Jade ruler of the gothic kingdom called heartache," she smiled a little.

"Ok I'm awake," she grumbled. She pushed the covers off of her head and looked up at him. Beck leant down and kissed her softly.

"Good morning," he said again.

"Hi," she said smirking up at him.

"You my angel need a shower," Beck told her pulling her into his arms.

"I don't want to take a shower though," she whined.

"What if I took it with you?" her eyebrow rose in interest.

"Will it be like the first one?"

Beck smiled at her "only if you want it to."

"Yes I want it to," Jade told him kissing him hard. "Leave," Jade told Harmony.

"I don't have another ride to school so It looks like I'll be listening to the sexcapade."

Jade glared at her as Beck picked her up bridal style. She hung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Beck took her into the small shower set her down, ran warm water and shut the door.

Jade rode shotgun in Beck's beat up little car Harmony was in the back. Beck was concentrating on the road. "You know that was probably the single more disgusting thing I've ever listened to. Could you two have been anymore loud? And seriously I did not need to hear you moaning my sister's name Beck. I mean EW!"

"Shut up!" Jade screamed. "I enjoyed myself immensely this morning and I'm not about to spend my morning hearing you gripe about it."

Harmony shut up after that. When they got into school Beck had to drop Jade off at the front because she needed to talk to a teacher. He drove into the parking lot and found a space. "Hi Beck," Harmony said flirtatiously.

"Hello," he said a bit awkwardly. She took his hand in hers and held on viciously "um why are you trying to strangle my hand?"

"I'm holding it," Harmony stated smugly.

Beck sighed and tried to pry his hand free, "let go," he grumbled at her.

"Walk me into school holding my hand and once we get in I will."

"No let go now."

"I don't want to!"

Jade was rushing the halls of Hollywood Arts when she bumped into someone and fell on her ass. "Ow!" she complained as she shot an icy glare at the man standing above her.

"Sorry," he said his eyes raking her over. "I'm Mr. Dalvon," he said offering her his hand. She took it and he hoisted her up. "I'm a new teacher here."

"What class?" Jade asked intrigued.

"Writing," he said.

"What happened to Bernstien?"

"He retired and I'm the replacement."

She nodded but felt uncomfortable as she walked away, she could feel his eyes follow her.

At the end of the day Beck and Jade were sitting in their eighth period class, writing. She lounged in his arm like normal as Mr. Dalvon talked on. "Jadelyn," he called.

"Just Jade please," she told him.

"Yes well would you please come and read us your most recent work."

"It's not done," Jade protested.

"I'm not asking for a complete work just what's done now."

"I don't like to share my work until it's done," Jade said.

"I'm just asking for a small sample."

"But what if I change it to fit the ending?"

"Then we'll all understand Jadelyn."

"Jade."

The bell rang. Beck sighed with relief and helped his girlfriend up. "Ready to teach children?" Beck asked.

Jade groaned "why did I sign us up for that?"

"Because we want to help small children," Beck said slinging his arm around her.

"So we'll drop Harmony off at your house and then go to the classes?"

"Sounds good, who did you say was in charge?"

"Some prissy girl named Melissa," Jade grumbled.

"Well hello there you must be Jade and Beck?" a women in about her twenties asked.

"Yes that's us," Beck said smiling friendly and holding his hand out. She took it smiling flirtasiously at him.

"Oh baby I'm so excited for your fifteenth birthday," Jade said smiling cheerily at him. Melissa dropped his hand and pointed towards a door.

"The children are in there," she said very professionally.

"Thanks," Jade said smiling.

"We do have a policy though miss, you can't have that eye jewelry in."

"Well if I leave then so does he."

She paused "perhaps an exception can be made. Do however please refrain from cussing."

"That we can do," Beck said guiding Jade into the room. "Hello everyone," Beck greeted "I'm Beck and this is Jade."

"Hi Beck! Hi Jade!" all of the children chorused.

"Alright," Jade started "so what are you children working on right now?"

"Miss Melisa was reading Hamlet with us," they all said.

Jade looked annoyed "ok well we're doing a different play now," Jade announced.

"Why?" Beck asked her aside.

"Because," she said "I don't feel like explaining death to five year olds."

"Some of them are thirteen," Beck told her.

"I don't care," she said.

"Well how about a comedy then?"

"No all the jokes are nasty."

"Well then what if we just rule out Shakespeare?"

"How dare you!" Jade said with an angry voice. "You cannot rule out Shakespeare."

"Well the histories are probably too complicated for them honey."

Jade thought for a moment "well how about Romeo and Juliet? Most people already know that plot line and it's a major classic."

Beck nodded "ok class where do you keep the books?"

"We don't have any books," someone said.

Jade made a face "do you have your class book?" she asked Beck.

"Ya it's in the car," he told her.

"Ok go grab it," she asked doing a puppy dog face at him.

"Yes my master," he said kissing her forehead.

She smiled as he left "alright so do you children know anything about Romeo and Juliet?"

Everyone stared at her blankly and she made one of her Jade smiles "right. Alrighty then so Romeo and Juliet lived in rival families, the Capulets and Montagues. The two families have been at war since before anyone can remember. However the two, Romeo and Juliet, still fall in love against all odds." Some people awed and stared at her totally enwraptured. Even without realizing it Jade had gone into acting mode and had enraptured the children.

"I'm back," Beck said. He handed her his book and she opened it to Romeo and Juliet.

"Keep them entertained," Jade said as she began writing on the board.

"Yes ma'am," Beck saluted to her. Some of the kids giggled. "I am Beck and the beautiful girl writing on the board is my girlfriend Jade. She signed us up for this and we're both excited to help. Um," someone raised their hand "ya?"

"Hi Beck!" it was Ally!

"Ally! Everyone this is my neighbor." Ally ran up and hugged Beck "how are you kiddo?" Beck asked her.

"I'm good," she smiled and a few people grumbled about favorites.

A little boy walked up to Jade and pulled on her shirt. She turned around "what?"

"If she gets him can I have you?" some of the kids giggled and Beck smiled.

"I'm here to help everyone and so is Beck, there will be no favorites. Go sit back down I'll be done soon," she told them.

The boy sat down "you should probably go sit down too Ally," Beck told her. She nodded and took her seat.

"Alright," Jade said. "Up here I have the first three pages of Romeo and Juliet up on the board. I need a prologue and two swordsman." Jade said "you in the back," she pointed at a boy "you will be our prologue. Come up and read off the board ok?"

The boy came up a read "ok now," Jade instructed "start to memorize ok? I know that there is a lot to memorize but take your time."

The boy nodded "ok while he does that I need two swordsman," two boys raised their hands and they came up. "Ok read off the board up until the sword fight." They obeyed. Beck watched her work, if anyone had asked if he was ok with sitting by and watch Jade direct a class he would have said no. But it was honestly one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

The two had finished and Jade was saying something. She was bent down and looking at one of the boys "are you ok?" she asked.

"It hurts," he whined.

"I know but it looks ok, do you want some ice?"

He shook his head "I'll be brave Miss Jade," he said puffing his chest out.

She smiled at him "glad to hear it." _Who would have guessed?_ Beck thought _Jade good with kids_. _Uh oh, she's standing over me now tapping her foot with her hands on her hips I obviously missed something_.

"Um yes babe?"

"What did I just say?" He couldn't answer he didn't even have clue one. "Thought so."

"Corner!" the children started chanting. _Corner?_ Beck thought confused.

"I think I agree kids," Jade said. "Into the punishment corner Beck."

"What is that?"

"If you would have listened you'd know!" she snapped at him. He gave her his puppy dog face and she sighed. "Ok the corner is for when someone messes up. If you forget a line for example or disobey a direction, or in your case Beck when you don't listen. What happens then is you go to the corner and the whole class counts down from five. To use you as an example Beck if you do something else bad today you go back and we count from ten this time, then fifteen, twenty, etcetera."

Beck obeyed his girlfriend and got into the corner and listened to his girlfriend and the class count down. "You can get out now," she told him and kissed him lightly. "Alright children now write down the rest of the play up until Juliet enters," the kids obeyed. "Good now memorize what you can for tomorrow, there isn't that much and I'll call on two people to do this scene to start us off tomorrow ok?"

"Ok!" the children chorused.

"Time to go," Jade said gathering her stuff.

"Actually," Beck said grabbing her arm "we have to wait to meet their parents." Jade groaned and set her stuff down sitting down on the floor.

"Fine do a drive by acting exercise with them until they get here."

Beck smiled at her she'd had her time and now she was over it. While she'd worked with them though she'd been amazing, they'd have kids, he decided. "Alright kids everyone here is an animal the first animal to find the object I'm thinking of gets the ability to talk first. Go!" And they started, the children ran around and Jade was grumbling on the ground. Beck laughed and held her hand until all of the parents had come and gone.

"Ready for horses?" Beck asked nervous.

Jade nodded and allowed him to put his arm around her.


	13. Horses and Whores

Horses

Needless to say Beck was horrified of horses. Jade helped him get close to the horse he was supposed to be working with. Its name was Salt, her horse's name was Pepper which they both laughed at. They were riding on Salt and Pepper. Halfway through however the lady in charge, in her thirties (happy Jade), told Jade to go start with her own horse. Jade used to ride when she was younger so she wasn't a newbie. Jade got on Pepper and ran around with her. Beck however was having a harder time getting on his horse.

When Beck finally became comfortable around the horse he learned there was a lot of maintenance. He brushed the horse, did you know there's like three brushes you have to use? Ya well once Salt was thoroughly brushed Beck put on the saddle. Once the saddle was on the nice lady in charge came over. "Get on now deary," the lady said. On? The lady wanted him to get on her horse. He hesitated for a moment then got on the horse. Jade trotted her horse over to where Beck was getting on.

"Good job babe," she smiled over to him. "I'm proud of you," that meant the world to Beck and he was able to stay on five more seconds than he planned on. But after he got off the horse and went to detac it. Jade went around a few times before getting off though. Beck went into the room where they kept tac stuff for the horses.

"Hi Beck," a low voice cooed to him. He turned around with the saddle in his hands still. Harmony strutted over to him in the stable. He looked at the door and it was locked.

"W-What are you doing here?" Beck asked obviously uncomfortable.

"Well," Harmony said coming over to him and setting down the saddle. "I knew you and my sister were coming here and Mrs. Knocks is a good friend. I told her I'd come clean up her tac room. She was thrilled to have me help her. So now I'm here and so are you."

"And the door is locked," Beck added.

"Yes," she cooed "yes it is." Harmony placed her hands on Beck's chest, she batted her eyelashes up at him. "Well darling, I want this to be very special for us."

Beck shook his head. "No I don't want to do this," Beck said as she tried to kiss his lips.

"Well I do want to," Harmony said holding the back of his neck and kissing him.

"Jade," he whimpered.

"Beck?" Jade's voice came through the door.

"Jade!" he yelled again.

He heard her try to open the door but it was bolted shut. Harmony didn't waste any time though. She started to unbutton his shirt while he was still backed against the wall. Beck seriously didn't want to hit a girl but if she went any lower even he had a line. She started to kiss his chest and Beck didn't feel good anymore, his stomach was tying itself in unfixable knots and he felt nauseous. The door was soon thrown open.

Beck saw Jade and she sprinted over not looking at the scene for more than five seconds. She stormed over and pulled her sister off of Beck. She threw her to the floor and grabbed Beck. Beck grabbed her into his arms and sobbed on her shoulder.

"It's ok baby," she cooed. She knew just from these few seconds that that had not been what he had wanted. "Baby don't worry I'm not even a little mad," she kissed him and buttoned up his shirt. He nodded quickly and pulled her to him again. "Come on I'll drive home, we'll skip cooking."

"No I want to go, you really wanted to go."

"I'll be fine Beck we can go tomorrow if you're ready then. And we'll just job during this time ok?"

"But you looked so happy on the horse, you were beautiful, graceful."

"No, I'm not making you live through this again."

Beck nodded "k, I love you."

"Love you too Beck," then she kissed him sweetly.


	14. Strength and Cooking

AN: Alright guys I would like to report that my last chapter got the least amount of reviews out of all my chapters…That makes me sad so I'm hoping this one goes over better.

Strength and Cooking

After their run-in with Harmony, Beck wasn't feeling great. Jade was pissed off at Harmony's violation but she was trying not to take it out on Beck. She knew it wasn't his fault and that he was truly upset about the whole ordeal. But she was naturally angry and she was enraged by this and she had to take it out on _something_. Damn she was annoyed, so so annoyed!

How could this have happened? She growled frustrated and tried to concentrate on the road she was driving them down.

"Are you ok?" Beck asked her, his voice better but he was still a little shaken.

"No," Jade yelled "I'm not ok. Look I know it wasn't your fault but I'm still pissed. I seriously need to talk with her later."

"You aren't mad at me?" Beck asked.

Jade looked over at him at first her eyes were hard but then they softened a little. "No stupid," she told him with a small only-Beck-will-ever-see smile.

He smiled back at her "good. Hey listen I feel like if we go home I'm bein a big baby why don't we go to that class?"

Jade looked over at him again "you sure?"

"Totally," he told her. She turned the car around and headed to the cooking class.

She got out of his driver's side seat which was weird for both of them. He walked around to her and grabbed her hand. He kissed her lips quickly and smiled down at her. They walked into the little room together. There was a lot of counter space and they picked two sections next to each other.

"Hi class," a young guy in his late teens said approaching the front. "My name's Kyler and I'll be teaching you cooking today. Pretty girl in the back why don't you pick what we're going to cook today." Everyone waited "cutie in the back wearing almost all black, go ahead and pick."

Jade's eyes widened in surprise. "I uh," she muttered with a light light blush that was barely visible "chicken soup or something."

"Ok the recipe for that is on page 38 everyone open to that and get the ingredients listed."

Jade reached her page first and then went to the table and grabbed two of everything. "Here," she said handing Beck the doubles.

"Thanks babe," he said kissing her cheek.

They began slicing their vegetables "um your vegetables look like they've gone through a war," the teacher said. Jade grumbled down at her food "let me help you," he pressed up behind her and covered her hands with his. Jade jumped a little and whipped her head around to glare at him. "It's about muscle memory," he said helping her chop the vegetables cleanly.

"Ya ok thanks," she said pushing him away.

"This is a cooking class I'm just trying to teach you."

"You can teach me without molesting me. That's called sexual assault."

He chuckled "I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable."

"Well you are," Beck said stepping up behind her and placing his arm on her waist. She turned her head up towards him and Beck bent his neck down kissing her sweetly.

"Oh I love PDA," Jade said nuzzling into Beck.

"Yes well class is almost over," he said and turned back to Jade. "We should get those in the pot k?'

Jade nodded and poured in the two cans of chicken stock that she had retrieved.

Class was done and Beck and Jade were walking out together "I'll meet you outside ok baby?" Beck told Jade kissing her hand.

"Ok," she said looking at him suspiciously then walking outside.

Beck waited till everyone was gone then walked over to where Kyler sat at his desk. "Listen to me and listen good," Beck said voice low and threatening. "That woman is my _entire_ reason to live. She means the world to me and I love everything about her. From her rude attitude to her tattoo obsession. I realize not many people can deal with her and that sometimes translates to them not liking me either but I don't care. If you ever try to make a move on my girlfriend again I will teach you a lesson you won't soon forget." Beck didn't wait for him to respond instead he opened the door only to feel a little resistance and then hear an 'oof.' He shut the door and saw Jade lying on the ground. He smiled from ear to ear, "Jadelyn West were you easedropping?"

"No!" Jade snapped from the floor, "ok yes now help me up."

He snatched her up from the ground and kissed her lightly. "You know that tattoo you've been bugging me about getting? Wanna go tomorrow after school?"

Jade's eye lit up and she kissed him hard on the lips.


	15. Tattoo

Tattoos

Jade walked out of her last class excited to meet up with Beck. She went to her scissor covered locker and put away two books she didn't need. Beck walked up behind her and pulled her to him. Her entire back pressed against the front on him. She wrapped her hands around his arms where they hugged her around her neck.

"This better be Beck," she said kissing his arm softly.

"Actually this is Johnny Depp looking for Jade West's autograph."

Jade chuckled and turned to kiss Beck. "I knew that wasn't true the second you said you were Johnny Depp," Jade told him.

"Why Johnny Depp could want your autograph," Beck protested.

"And he'd be damn lucky to get it," Jade said "but I knew you weren't him."

"Why because you know me so well?"

"Sure we'll leave it at that until you've bothered me enough to give you the real answer," Jade said taking his hand and leading him to his car. "Get in and drive," she ordered climbing into the passenger side.

"Where?"

"The tattoo parlor you idiot, you told me yesterday you'd get a tattoo with me. I'm holding you to that."

"Oh dear I thought you'd forget actually."

"Nope, now drive."

Beck did as he was ordered and drove to the tattoo parlor that was downtown. The two walked in holding hands as they walked in.

"Hey can I help you?" a guy with a lip ring asked. His eyes nearly swallowed Jade whole as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"We're here for matching tattoos," Beck said pulling Jade closer to him.

"Ok I'll ask Alexander to do you buddy and I'll work on your girly friend there," he winked.

"Or maybe Alexander could do her and you can do mine," Beck said glaring at the guy.

"We'll see so what do you two want?"

Beck looked down at Jade. She spoke for them both "on my right arm I want the black half of the yin yang symbol with 'Beck' written inside in white. On his left arm he wants the white half with 'Jade' written in black inside."

"That sounds cool babe," Beck said kissing her.

"Where on your arm do you want it?"

"Upper arm just at the shoulder joint," Jade told him pointing.

"Got it, ok come here cutie and her toy we'll do you in the same room."

Jade sighed annoyed and took Beck's hand leading him back to where the guy was. They both laid down on a table and took their shirts off, Jade had worn a sports bra today. Beck whimpered more than Jade did since she had already gotten one once. When they were done they put medical cream on it and wrapped it.

"Ice it every hour madam," Alexander said kissing her tattoo softly.

"Thanks Alexander I'll be sure to do that," she smiled sweetly at the boy.

Flirty counter boy was grumbling the same instructions to Beck. Beck complained as they walked out. "It really hurt," he whined.

"You're such a baby," she said kissing his bandages lightly. "Plus we got a really good deal and it'll look awesome."

"It will look awesome, I agree with that," Beck said.

"Ya and that guy was so cute and sweet," Jade said cuddling into his arm.

"Ya who knew he was gay," Beck said climbing into the car with her.

"So are you ever going to tell me that thing about Johnny Depp?"

"Hm," Jade thought "maybe when we get home."


	16. Johnny Depp

Johnny Depp

Jade pulled into Beck's driveway since she drove. Normally he would drive but he was being a wimp about his tattoo. He walked inside his trailer and found Harmony sitting lazily on the couch.

"Get out," Jade ordered shoving in front of Beck.

"You said I would be here so this is where I am."

"And now I've changed my mine pack your bag and you can go over to Cynthia's house."

"You know I really don't want to," Harmony said.

"You know I really don't care," Jade said throwing her sister's stuff in a suitcase. She then grabbed Harmony's hair and shoved her into the passenger side of the car. She got in the driver side and drove away to Cynthia's.

About a half hour later she returned alone to Beck's trailer. "Will you tell me yet?" Beck asked as she walked in.

"Tell you what?" Jade asked as she closed the door.

"About Johnny Depp," Beck complained as he worked on what smelled to Jade like good food.

She sighed giving a slight smile. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Beck said "it's been bugging me all day."

She sighed and got her phone out. "Here," she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's my phone you idget," she insulted.

He blushed a little "I know that I meant what for."

"Dial this number," Jade said hovering over 'Dad.'

Beck took the phone from her and hit the 'call' button. It rang for a moment before the answering machine kicked in 'Hello this is Johnny Depp if you're a fan hang up now, if you're my agent leave a message, if you're my child … I'll be home soon sweety.' Beck hung up quickly. "I just got the voice mail of Johnny Depp when I called your dad."

"Yes that's true," Jade said pouring herself a glass of Strawberry juice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"It's not important," she said.

"It's totally important."

"Beck," she said turning to him. "Tell me how long ago I met you're parents." He didn't say anything.

"Ok I see you're point," he finally said. "But still that's just so cool!"

Jade's phone rang and 'Dad' popped up on the screen. Beck tossed her her phone and she answered it.

"Hey," Jade said.

"You called?" Johnny said.

"Ya I was just introducing my boyfriend of two years to your voicemail."

"I see and how did he think I sounded?"

"I don't know he's still in shock you're my dad."

"Do all of your boyfriends go into shock?"

"I don't know this is my second one and the first one I've introduced you to."

"Is he nice?"

"He's the best," Jade said matter of factly.

"I see, so guess what?"

"What?"

"I'll be coming home in a few days."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Oh and mom's in jail for child abuse."

"What?" he asked shocked. "Of who?"

"Who do you think dad? Her child, me."

"You never told me she abused you."

"You were never around, anyways it doesn't matter Beck's taking care of me now."

"Who's Beck?"

"My boyfriend."

"Ok right well I'll wire money to your account now ok?"

"Sure," Jade said sighing. "How much," she asked just curious.

"I'll probably wire over about 150 tonight," he said.

"How about 60 more, that should get me what I want," she replied.

"Fine I'll send 210 for my precious oldest girl. I will try to be home soon to see you baby."

"Ya ok," Jade said "I love you daddy," she whispered.

"Love you too baby."

"He's gonna send you a two hundred and ten bucks?" Beck asked Jade as she hung up.

"No," she snorted amused "he's going to send me two hundred and ten _thousand_ bucks."

Beck's eyes were huge "what?"

"Ya it's not like he needs it," Jade said nonchalantly.

"What are you going to buy with it since you asked for more?"

Jade smiled sweetly and bounced on his bed where he then joined her. "An RV for my favorite boyfriend."

Beck's jaw dropped.


	17. Anonymous Reviewer

Ok everyone so apparently some anonymous reviewer (I appreciate that by the way if you're going to bash my story you could at least sign it so I could reply with some quippy remark (which this is)) anyways they kindly let me know that everything past Jade's mother being abusive was crap and I should have stopped writing. So now I'm contemplating that (although I think it's really unlikely that I'll stop because I write for myself but love reviews (thanks) and I've already written the next chapter) ok well anyways I'm hoping to get some responses to this please be honest should I stop writing? The next chapters will be filled with hard times and trials (since apparently that's what everyone wants). Harmony may be losing her staring role as Jade's competition but that doesn't mean she's out of the picture or Jade's out of the woods. So everyone please review because I'd like to know if I should just stop now.


	18. Accidents

AN: So two things that were brought to my attention in my reviews were that one its gotten a little fluffy (gonna change that now) and two that Jade's dad should interrogate Beck. The second will happen in the next chapter. If anyone else has something they wanna see review it in and I'll try to work it in. Also all of my readers please review my announcement so I know what you're all thinking appreciate it!

Accidents

"Are you serious?" Beck asked jaw still slack.

"For sure baby I want to and plus then you can drive it too. So we can take trips together and everything. The ones I've been looking at are beautiful. They have beautiful designs to them and they look simple to drive."

"Are you sure?"

"If it makes you feel any better I'll live in it with you," Jade said.

"Honestly?" Beck asked excited.

"Yes I'd love to live with you," she smiled. She tossed her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. "So we'll go tomorrow after school?"

"That sounds perfect love," Beck said kissing her.

Jade drove with Beck to school like normal, both anticipating the wonderful shopping trip that was ensured after school. Jade went to her own locker by herself and Beck went to his today too.

All day it seemed like someone was trying to keep the two apart. At break the two started off together. But then Jade's writing teacher called her in to work on her play. Then at lunch when they sat together Cat came up with a 'huge' problem and pulled Jade away. Then just when Jade got back from explaining to Cat that her hair had ALWAYS been red, well since she dyed it. Beck was pulled away by Andre to help him with a project for his next period class.

So then it didn't surprise Jade when she was walking to Beck's car alone. She was on he way when she spotted her sister Harmony.

Jade sighed but walked towards her sister anyways "hey Harmony I-" Jade's mind worked quickly when she saw the gun pointing towards her sister. She didn't think she just acted. She shoved her sister right as the bang went off and then she fell to the ground.

_Oh my God_ Tori thought _no, no, I never liked her but, just no._

_Is that Jade? What happened? She looks pale…like a ghost. I mean I know she's usually not tan or any healthy color of skin but…God she looks like paper _Andre thought as he stared at the scene.

When Cat came on the scene she screamed a horrible scream. _Is that Jade? No, no it can't be! This would never happen to Jade, Jade's too wonderful. Jade's too tough. Jade wouldn't let herself get shot!_

Harmony sat beside her sister staring at a place where no one stood. _She, she took that bullet for me. I tried to steal Beck from her but when he pulled the trigger and all I did was cower, she acted. She ran she moved she came! She took the shot for me. Why? This is, this is my fault._ Tears were in Harmony's eyes.

Robbie came up next to Harmony, his hands were on her shoulders and he tried to help her up. _Oh God there's so much blood. Can a human person really have _that _much blood in them? And if it's all on the ground is there even any left in Jade? Jade, oh Jade. Thank you, thank you for saving Harmony._

Beck was the last person maybe in the whole school, to find out. No one told him no one even thought to text him or call him. No Beck was just walking out to his car where he was supposed to meet his girlfriend. He thought about her smiling face, and the thought made him smile. Then he saw a whole group of people crowded around something. He walked over and saw Harmony at the outskirts crying. He rushed over "Harmony what's wrong?"

There had been murmuring but it all stopped and as a unit a group of petrified faces turned to Beck. No one had remembered and now they were faced with the horrible reality that this dark diva had a lover. A lover who had cared greatly for her, and he was about to see her gone. Harmony erupted into shriks of 'don't go over there' and 'it's best if you don't look.' But by now Beck knew _something_ was up.

He walked over and the crowd didn't try to convince him they just moved out of his way one by one. Then he saw it. It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing. She was shot, she was…pale. He bent beside her in an unbelievable amount of grief. He scooped her into his arms ignoring the blood getting all over him. She was cold, so ice cold.

"Has anyone called 9-1-1?" He shouted.

Tori was the one who reacted first. She punched the number in and sobbed her story.


	19. Questions

Questions

Beck slowly stroked the hand of his unconscious girlfriend. He was filled with grief and distraught. Jade's heart monitor beeped every once in a while but her body never moved. Her pale skin finally matched her condition. Beck clutched her hand tightly as he tried not to cry, he kissed her hand softly. _Please be ok_ he thought over and over again.

"Hello," a male voice said and it startled Beck that he jumped.

Beck turned around and came face to face with Jade's dad.

"Hello sir," Beck said trying to be polite.

"Come with me," the star said tugging Jade's boyfriend's arm.

"Not to be rude sir, but I really don't want to leave her alone."

"I'll stay with her," a timid voice said. Beck looked and saw Harmony standing in the doorway.

"Hi pumpkin," Johnny said patting her head.

Beck and Johnny walked outside together and were walking around on the sidewalk.

"So," Johnny said "you probably wonder why I'm asking to talk to you."

"Pretty much," Beck said his hands in his pockets and his face full of worry lines.

"Well I just want to ask you a few questions about my daughter."

"And now I'm nervous," Beck said.

"So obvious question first to get the cliché question out of the way, do you love her?"

"I think I'm in love with her sir."

"I see, at least that's good. So she's going to move in with you?"

"Not if you don't approve."

He chuckled "that's a good answer. Listen I hope you don't mind but I actually would appreciate it if she stayed at home for a while before moving in with you."

"Of course sir but may I ask why?"

"Because I'm not home that often and it looks like I'll get to spend some time here for a while. I'd like very much to spend that time with my daughters, especially Jadelyn."

"I understand that sir."

"Good so how long have you two been together?"

"Two, almost three years, our anniversary is actually next month."

"Well congratulations, what do you plan on getting her? That's optional to answer."

Beck smiled adoringly "I want to take her on a cruise were I um I kinda plan on well," he paused embarrassed "proposing maybe."

Johnny's eyes popped out of his head at the last part. "Woah, woah, woah, slow down there in my eyes she just started dating you."

"Oh of course sorry," Beck said looking down. "Would it be ok if I still took her on the cruise?"

"Yes that's ok but no, no proposing yet," Johnny said obviously uncomfortable. Beck nodded "so," Johnny started "this is going to sound kinda bad but can you give me any pointers on my daughter? I don't really know anything about her."

"Oh ya of course. Ok well she's totally argumentative so it's easiest just to let her have her way unless it's something illegal or wrong. Also she loves black and hates most presents. If you get her something black, mostly clothes with any lace she'll love it. Never celebrate Valentine's day because she'll just throw whatever you get her back at you. Also she hates a lot of things and likes very few. So unless you know she likes it don't bring it up. She does however like water, pools and such. She loves restaurants with seafood and she won't eat anything that isn't medium or more. Also if she ever orders shrimp make sure the tails don't come on it or she'll waist your money by throwing it away and then she'll go yell at the cook and get you banned."

Johnny chuckled "I'll try to remember all of that."


	20. Dads

AN: ok so my other rant about how dumb anonymous reviews were? I have to say I'm sorry because I do have wonderful anonymous reviews as well. Which includes sucker 4 romance who gave me this new wonderful idea that will be implemented here. Enjoy Serene Cullen.

Dads

Johnny walked back into the hospital with Beck. They went into Jade's room and saw a man sitting in it pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. "Who are you?" Johnny asked.

"Well actually this is," Beck stopped a thought hitting him "I was going to say Jade's dad then I remembered." Beck trailed off looking at Johnny oddly "who are you?" Beck asked looking at the man he used to call Jade's dad.

"I'm Harmony's father," he said still pacing in front of Jade.

"No you're not," Johnny said "I'm Harmony's father."

"No you aren't you can get the DNA checked if you want, I've been married to your wife for fourteen years now. Since Harmony was born, you autographed the divorce papers." The man gave a chuckle of sick amusement. "I've also been taking care of your two daughters while you've been away making her money to spend."

"Well you've been doing a crappy job at it," Johnny said voice low and dangerous. "Jade's been getting abused by my, apparently, ex-wife."

"Yes I know," he said his pacing never stopping. "Who do you think held her down while your ex held the fire."

Johnny's face and Beck's face both lit up with fury indescribable. "How dare you," Beck snarled.

A mumble came from the bed and everyone looked over at Jade. She was finally waking up and Beck instantly walked over to her. He took her hand and kissed it sitting on her bed.

"Beck?" Jade asked her eyes fluttering open.

"I'm here Jade," he said kissing her fingers softly.

"Tell me you love me," Jade whispered weakly.

"I love you, and the doctor says you're going to need a new liver, the bullet went right through it." Jade looked at him worried. "Don't worry Harmony, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and myself are all getting tested to see if we're a match."

"What if you aren't?" Jade asked worried.

"That's where I come in," her step father said coming up behind Beck. Jade eyed him suspiciously. "We both know that I am a match for you Jadelyn," he said looking at her square in the eyes.

"What do you want?" Jade asked him.

"If you say the word you're mother is released from prison."

She stared at him "you better start praying that none of my friends are a match."

"I have a feeling they won't be," his eyes gleamed evily. "Or at least not in time these hospitals get real backed up and you need the transplant soon Jadelyn."

She stared at him two sets of dominant eyes fighting with each other for power, for dominance. Jade conceded "fine give me the phone," she said.

She called the department and her mother was being released. Her step father went to the reception desk and ordered the transplant.

Then Jade and her step father went into surgery and Beck and Johnny both paced outside the room waiting.


	21. Tragedy

AN: Dear my evil annonomous reviewer IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY DON'T READ IT BUT STOP TRASHING IT! No one ever said you have to read it! …Ok ranting over sorry to all my wonderful readers! Continue on.

Tragedy

Jade and Harmony's father were out of surgery fifteen long hours later. Beck instantly went up to the doctor "how does it look?" Beck asked concerned.

"Well we're actually worried that the amnesia may not wear off."

"What?" Beck asked now alarmed "what does that mean?"

"Well some people don't respond well to amnesia, as in they don't wake up."

"For how long?"

"Forever," the doctor said gravely.

"But that's not likely right?"

"We're not sure right now," the doctor said. "I'll go check on her right now she should be waking up in anywhere from ten minutes to ten hours."

"What did they say?" Johnny asked coming out from Jade's room.

"That she may not wake up from the amnesia."

"How long until we know?"

"He said its normal for people to wake up even as late as ten hours later but after that the chances of her not waking up go up."

"Hello Johnny," Jade's mother said walking into her new husband's room.

Johnny followed her with malice intents and left Beck alone with Jade. He sat in a chair and the hours crept by slowly.

"Sitting here not getting any sleep won't help her you know," a small voice said. Harmony walked into the room with him. "Here," she said walking over and laying a blanket over Beck.

"Why are you here?" he asked obviously untrusting.

"Jade's my sister, I was worried about her. Don't worry I won't do anything," she told him sitting down next to him.

"Forgive me if I find it hard to believe that," he said sitting at the other side of the couch.

"I understand," she said staring over at Jade's body. "Beck she'll be ok won't she?"

Beck didn't answer and the question hung in the air.

Three months later Jade still wasn't awake. At first everyone had been nice to Beck saying 'I'm so sorry' and 'I'm sure she'll get better.' But that had quickly faded. Especially since Beck was one of the hottest guys at Hollywood Arts and he'd never been single before, except the few days during Beck and Jade's minibreak-up.

After two weeks he started getting asked out again and he was not happy about it at all. He didn't want to go out with anyone but Jade. Plus they hadn't really broken up so it was like cheating, wasn't it? Beck thought so.

So Beck walked Hollywood Arts alone. During some lunches he sat underneath Jade's scissor covered locker. He missed her more than he could describe and didn't know how to make the pain go away. When he showered he tried not to look at the mirror so he didn't see his "Jade" tattoo of his half of their yin yang symbol.

"Beck," Tori snapped at him snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Hm?" he asked looking up trying to concentrate.

"Cat was asking you if you would help her with one of her assignments."

"Oh when?" he asked.

"Saturday," Cat told him.

"I can't," he said guilt multiplying in his stomach and making him nauseous all over again.

"Why not?" Cat asked sad.

"I um," he ran his fingers threw his hair again in stress. "I have a date," he whispered.

"What?" Andre questioned. "With who?"

"_Look Beck moping around isn't going to make you feel any better. You need to get out go on a date. I'll be your first date, Jade and I are sisters so it'll be easy since we're kinda similar. It'll help you move on."_

"_I don't know," Beck said scratching the back of his head his betraying eyes glancing at his tattoo. _

"_It'll be simple ok, we'll just go to a movie, we can get popcorn and hold hands. Then at the end of the night I'll kiss your cheek and thank you for a wonderful night. It'll be textbook."_

_He bit his lip and fingered the ring around his neck. "It'd be like cheating though," he protested._

"_She's not here for you to tell. She may not even be here with us anymore," Harmony said sounding just as sad and upset as he was. _

_He clenched his eyes closed at the thought of his beautiful vibrant dark goddess being dead. "Ok I guess that'd be ok."_

"Me," Harmony said scooting closer to him at the table and lightly holding his hand.

"Dude you're sick," Rex said. "You can't date the sister of your _girlfriend_." Beck's eyes were pained again as he thought of cheating on Jade.

"It isn't cheating," Harmony said venomously to everyone at the table. "If Jade was here Beck would be with her but she's not and that means he can't even break up with her. It's not fair for Beck to never date anyone ever again on the off chance that in fifty years Jade may wake up."

"You're just an opportunist!" Tori yelled at Harmony.

"A what?" Cat asked.

"An opportunist is someone who takes advantage of a situation."

"Oh," Cat said.

"Anyways I'm just a gate girl."

"And what is that?" Cat asked.

"I'm just the person he goes on a date with to open his mind up to the world of dating again."

"I'm sure you are," Tori said. "Anyways Andre and I are spending our Saturday at the hospital. If Jade wakes up we'll be sure to tell her you're on a date." Tori snapped getting up and stomping away.

"Hey man," Andre said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "She didn't mean that, she's just upset."

Beck nodded but didn't say anything else.


	22. Dating

Dating

"So man how did the date with Harmony go?" Andre asked awkwardly.

"Actually," Beck said "I really enjoyed myself."

"What?" Andre said eyes wide.

"Ya Harmony's actually really sweet."

"Well man I'm sure glad you enjoyed yourself. So are you going to take her to the, uh the dance? I know you and, well that other person had a lot of plans for this dance."

Beck visibly stiffened "look I know," he paused "Jade," he choked a little on the name. "I know we had some plans but you know Harmony and I could still use them. Who says I can't pick her up in a limo? Girls like limos."

"One's with all black interior and a video montage of all your moments with her sister?"

He paused "well I can probably get that CD taken out."

"That'd probably be a good idea," Andre said looking at his friend concerned.

"Look I know that look what's on your mind?"

Andre sighed "look man I don't know how to say this exactly but, I mean what about Jade? I thought you two were really happy together. I mean you still wear that commitment ring around your neck. You walk around the halls and stare at her locker or save her seats, which is still weird."

Beck fingered his commitment ring and looked at it longingly. "Look Andre it'd be different if Jade was here, you know I'd be with her. You know Jade and I were happy together, you know things would be different."

"But she's not here," Andre said sadly.

"Ya, I know," Beck said looking down.

"Hey baby," Harmony said sitting next to Beck and kissing his lips lightly.

"Hi," Beck said forcing a smile and opening his arm up to Harmony. She sat inside his arm and he kissed her cheek.

Andre was being the most optimistic of the group, Jade had been under for five months now. Beck didn't tell anyone but every night he cried. Jade left a huge imprint on his heart and his home and he didn't know what to do. He walked around his trailer and saw little traces of her left everywhere. Her panties still tucked under his pillow. Her notes still everywhere in sight. The thought of her ripped at his heart. Slowly though Harmony was filling all those little holes. Little by little the princess of the West family started to patch up the holes inside of him that her dark sister left.

A knock on his door suddenly stirred Beck from his thoughts of Jade. He went to his trailer and Harmony smiled at him. "Hey I know we've never done this before but we've been dating for a month now and I figured I may as well offer. You always seem depressed when you leave. You can say no of course but I thought I'd offer."

Beck stared at her, then the backpack on her shoulder, then her, then her shy smile. He could fall in love with her, he decided. He would try "sure come in," he said opening the door for his girlfriend.


	23. Dance Time

Dance Time

"So how is it living with your parents again?" Beck asked as he held Harmony in his arms on Saturday morning.

"Well they really love me; it was my sister who received most of the crap. The reason of course was since she was from her dad and not my dad. But they've actually been really nice, I think the surgery issues have made them more mellow too."

"Ya," Beck said "I'm glad they're at least nice to you," he kissed her head. "I wouldn't like it if you had problems too," he paused for a moment "babe." He was uncertain enough having a new girlfriend and addressing her like it was hard.

She looked up at him with a glisten in her eyes. "Thanks babe," she smiled at him and kissed his lips softly.

"So the dance is tonight," Beck said a warm feeling in his heart. He could love her, he thought again. "Do you already know what you're going to wear?"

"Yes I do," she said smiling "it'll be a dress and it'll look nice."

"Glad to hear it," he said chuckling a little. "What color tie should I wear?"

She looked at him oddly "whatever color you want."

"Well my tie's supposed to match your dress."

She pouted "I've never heard that."

"I swear I'm not lying to you."

"Ok then its hot pink how do you match that?"

He paused "alright I'll just wear black it'll look nice."

"Ok," she said and leaned up kissing him. "Can I use your shower?"

"Of course," he chuckled.

"Thanks," she got up and went into the bathroom. About an hour later she came out and was drying her hair with one of his towels. "Hi," she said smiling.

"Hey you look happier," he said from his couch playing on his game system.

"I feel clean at least," she said sitting down beside him. "Can I try?" she asked looking at the game enthralled.

"You like these?" he asked shocked looking at her and causing his character to die.

"Ya, well I mean I've never tried one but it looks like a lot of fun."

"Jade hated these," he said handing her the controller and leaving an awkward silence in the air, only broken by the noises from the game.

Beck had finally gotten everything sorted out with the limo company that his aunt worked with. The yin yang symbol was removed Jade's favorite drinks were replaced with Harmony's. The special video had also been removed and he made a new CD mix for his new girlfriend.

He was waiting for the limo when it drove up and he got in handing the driver Harmony's address. When the driver got there he got out and shut the door and walked to the door of the house where his last memory was with Jade. He saw the living room curtains sway closed and smiled knowing she was looking out for him. He was about to knock on the door when it swung open and a panicky Harmony opened it.

"Beck I have to tell you som-" before she could finish the door opened further to reveal Johnny and his daughter Jade.

"I thought we had an understanding son," Johnny said face serious.

Beck's face was purely shock nothing else. He couldn't process what was happening. "Babe," Jade said smiling and shoving Harmony out of the way and going to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I _told_ you," Harmony hissed "he's not _your _babe anymore."

"Babe why are you dressed in a-" she covered her mouth "the dance! I have time to get ready, I don't have that much to do and we can-" she glanced at the limo "where's the symbol's we picked out?" Her voice was accusing as she scrutinized the limo.

"I told you," Harmony said walking around her "he's not your date," she took his arm "he's mine." Beck looked at Jade an obvious sadness in his eyes.


	24. Prom

Prom

"_I told you," Harmony said walking around her "he's not your date," she took his arm "he's mine." Beck looked at Jade an obvious sadness in his eyes. _

Jade looked at Beck confusion and disbelief written all over her face. Without saying anything she walked over, tore his shirt open and stared at his empty chest. She glared at him and reached behind her own neck. She took off the necklace that held their promise ring and threw it at him.

She stormed away, Johnny followed, both left without a word.

"It's ok," Harmony said stroking his arm "we'll still have fun."

"Ya," Beck said looking down and kissing her lightly. His mind was elsewhere though, his mind was with the girl who was driving away. He leaned down picked up her necklace and stuffed it in his pocket, where it sat next to his. He took Harmony's hand and walked to the limo with her.

Andre walked up to the two "hey Beck," he grinned "Harmony," he nodded.

"Hi Andre," Beck said exchanging a friendly hug with the boy.

"Hi Andre," Harmony said smiling sweetly from Beck's arm. Andre nodded with recognition. "Come on Beck let's go get our picture taken," Harmony said pulling him away.

"Ya of course," Beck said going with her.

They posed in front of the stary night background and he held her in his arms. Although she was pretty and petite she felt wrong in his arms. After they were done Beck paid for the picture and got the form from the photographer.

The couple walked into the main dance area holding hands. They looked around until they saw Andre, Tori, Robbie, and Cat. Andre had finally gotten the courage up to ask Tori and Cat had asked Robbie.

"Hey," Andre nearly yelled as he pointed towards the door.

Everyone looked and Tori squealed "it's Jade!"

Beck looked back horrified and saw it was indeed her. She stood in the doorway looking glorious in her tight hugging short black dress with fishnet sleeves. She walked over towards the table with her hips shaking saucily.

"Oh my God Jade!" Cat screamed hugging her. The red head was crying and Jade soothed her naturally. Jade stroked her hair and cooed to her as she cried and Beck remembered why he loved Jade.

"Jade it's awesome to see you!" Andre said hugging her as Robbie took the calmed Cat.

"Thanks Jade," Robbie said nodding kindly at the goth "it's nice to see you again."

"I missed you too Jade," Tori said and hugged the goth as she cringed.

"Beck look!" Andre yelled making presenting motions towards Jade.

"Ya hey," Beck said smiling and combing his fingers through his hair.

He walked towards her and Harmony took his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes "Beck," she whined.

"I-" Beck started.

"Oh don't think you have a choice Beck," Jade said glaring at him and snapping her fingers. She held her hand out and a hot boy with hair as light as Beck's was dark appeared holding a drink out for her.

"Jade what are you doing this is your boyfriend?" Tori said motioning to Beck.

"No Beck came to pick up Harmony today where I greeted him as I would a boyfriend and do you know what he did? He held his arm out and took my sister in the limo we planned on getting."

Everyone turned to Beck "you knew she was awake? You choose Harmony over her?"

Harmony smiled proudly and tried to kiss Beck's lips but he turned away. "Jade it was a mistake," he tried.

"No Beck it wasn't do you know why? Because you weren't even wearing your necklace. I never thought I'd see the day where I had more commitment than you. If you were in a hospital, I don't care how long, I would wait for you. I'd never date someone else and it sure as hell wouldn't have been a relative."

"Jade I'm sorry give me another chance."

Jade gave the appearance of pondering then glared at him hard "no."

She sat at the table with her date and everyone sat awkwardly around them.

"Oh this is Jessie," Jade said pointing to her date.

"Hi," everyone said. Jessie nodded and slung his arm around Jade.

Beck glowed with jealousy as he stared at them. "Wanna dance?" Harmony asked him standing up.

Jade and Jessie were already walking their way over to the dance floor. "Sure," Beck said standing and walking down with her to the dance floor. The two swayed to songs like 'I Like It' by Pitbull, 'Dynomite' and others of the type. When 'In My Head' finished 'DJ's Got Us Falling In Love Again' came on and Beck froze his hands still on Harmony's too small waist.

He glanced over at Jade and saw her eyes locked on him too. She pulled her eyes from him and he managed to do the same. Only two seconds later though he looked over and saw her pulling her date towards him. She ripped Harmony's waist from him and shoved her towards Jessie. She hugged Beck's neck and kissed him. He reacted instantly and brought her waist towards him.

"So you forgive me?" Beck asked.

"One step at a time," Jade said "for now just dance with me."

AN: Ok this is possibly the end unless you guys want to give me some really awesome ideas for the next chapters. I hope you liked it though.


	25. Last Sabotage

AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers who gave me ideas to continue my series. Thank you especially to those of you who gave me ideas especially Eliza whose idea will appear and ScrewYourPerfectWorld whose idea inspired the next series that will appear after the next few chapters within the new series the idea given to me by Lauren will also be used. So thank you all three of you for submitting the ideas I'll do my best to get the chapters out.

Last Sabotage

Harmony couldn't stand it. She watched Jade and _her_ boyfriend dance. And by her Harmony of course meant her own not Jade's. She pushed away from Jessie. As luck would have it though Jessie didn't even like Jade he was doing her a favor. Harmony was ditched though. She was shoved away from Beck right when she finally had him.

Harmony's eyes were glued to her sister and Beck grinding. His head was buried in her neck and she wore a smile that teased the edge of her lips begging to break free. Beck's hands were tracing up and down her sides. His lips kissed her neck and she turned her lips to meet his.

Harmony couldn't stand it anymore, she got up and picked her sister's keys from her coat.

"What are you doing?" Andre asked as he looked up at Jade's little sister.

"Well I need some ride home," she said "I'm assuming my sister is taking my ride home so I'll take hers."

"I'll let her know," Andre said.

"You don't have to," Harmony replied coldly as her high heels clicked away.

Jade and Beck were the very last two to leave the dance. She was laughing at him like used to by the end of it. Beck had apologized at least seven times that night and Jade was beginning to forgive him. He sealed his forgiveness with the presentation of both of their promise rings, the CD that he made of her favorite songs, and a promised trip to her favorite Japanese restaurant.

Jade sat on Beck's lap in the limo as the two kissed. Jade was happy, she could forgive Beck's 'lapse in judgment' because their relationship meant more to her than that. She wanted things to work and as difficult as she usually made things for him she decided she'd give him one pass.

When the limo pulled into Beck's driveway Harmony was already there with Jade's car in the driveway. Beck opened the door for Jade, she could tell he was obviously trying to make up for his mistake. The two walked in and Harmony was in the shower. Beck went to the kitchen and pulled out two cups and lemonade.

"I don't have any coffee babe is lemonade alright?"

Jade looked at him with a glare. "No," she said simply and he looked at her with his 'Jade be reasonable look' she sighed "fine I'll choke it down Mr. date my sister."

His head fell and he sighed "I'll go see if my parents have any," he said going into his house.

Jade smiled as he left and sat on his bed standing right back up. She moved the messy blankets and found Beck's little journal. The journal was open and Jade took the liberty to read the entry he was reading. It was dated today and it looked almost rushed.

_6-25-11_

_ Jade's been in the hospital for six months now. I never thought I'd feel so free. I didn't realize how oppressive and controlling she was but now that she's gone it's amazing. Her sister Harmony is so much better than her too. Harmony listens and is sweet, she's even better in bed. _

He trailed off there and she hid the journal already suspicious. The door opened and Beck came in holding a cup of coffee in each hand. Jade smiled and took the cup from him kissing his lips softly.

"So," she said managing disinterest "what have you done today?"

"I worked on some homework-"

"Crap I have a shit load of that to do!" Jade cursed.

Beck chuckled and kissed her oh so gently. He couldn't lose her ever again "I swear I'll help you," Beck said putting his arm around her shoulder. "I also beat Dead Space 4 my present from my favorite little goth queen," he said nuzzling her nose.

She pushed his face away "don't do that," she said faking upset.

"Ok I'm sorry," he said smiling knowing she secretly loved it. "Then I took a shower and got ready for the dance."

"Is that it? No food?"

"Well ya I hate some food," he chuckled.

"Any other little details?"

He looked at her funny "what are you trying to find out?"

She sighed and went to the journal holding it out for him. His eyes skimmed over the pages and his face contorted in disgust. The shower turned off and Beck beat on the door.

"Harmony I know you wrote this," Beck said obviously upset.

The door swung open and Harmony was dry and still in her dress. Her face was red with anger and her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"You said you liked me!" Harmony screeched.

"I did," Beck said running his hand through his hair "but I _love_ Jade, she's my life, she's my world," he chuckled a little "she's my gothic queen."

Harmony stormed from the trailer finally accepting defeat, or maybe not.

AN: ok so that's the last chapter here (for real this time) but I'm posting up a squeal series that I'm going to call "Jade Oliver" look for it! I'll try to have it up by tonight, tomorrow by the latest.


End file.
